Flowers
by DarkSapphireHeart
Summary: Another Day in the life of Hana. Only something is different... its not what you expect I suck at summeries sowwie :


Chapter 1: Flower Girl

"Hana what are you doing?" a little girl in a green dress turned around with a big grin on her face. "Hanas picking roses for Vivi" she said to a stubby man, with red hair, in an inky, butler uniform (Note: Hana talks about herself as the third person at often times). "Hana... did you forget?Vivi does not like flowers" The little girl did not release the flowers or even seize plucking them out of the ground. "But Hana likes flowers so Vivi should be over joyed!" Hana, that looked to be around the age of fourteen, jumped up and down letting a few of the flowers leak form her hands and getting her long, dirty blonde hair trapped on one of the bows of her dress (Note: Hana has always been klutzy)

"Hana, Vivi is dozing remember? He is intolerable of day light" The man sighed and aided the girl by gathering all the flowers she dropped "Also Hana, those are the flowers I planted and you just took them all out of the ground to offer to that demon" The man was now twitching at the thought. "Yes, but, Vivi is the one who took Hana in as an infant" She beamed(Note: Hana is the japanese word for flower and pronounced as Ha-nah).

A man with jet-black hair and a drained expression sauntered outside "Why are you so loud?". The man was obviously in no good mood. "Hana was picking flowers for Vivi!" the girl darted over to the man. " I told you I don't want flowers they just wilt when I lay a single finger on them anyways" He was squinting his eyes and staring at the hoard of flowers on the soil. "Hana wants you to accept them anyways" Hana complained despite Vivi not paying attention.

"Too bright..." That was all Vivi muttered before staggering back inside as the girl strode after him. "Hana, go play, I'm going to sleep, its too early in the morning for this" Hana was confused "But its two in the afternoon!" Hana pointed to the big grandfather clock against the wall.

"Yeah, well, I'm still going to bed, go play with Toni or Felten" Vivi then walked into a room assumed to be his bedroom and closed the door. "Hana does not want to play with Felten or Toni she wants to play with Vivi!" Vivi could hear her through the door, she was like a five year old despite being fourteen. "Vivi is sleeping!" he yelled attempting to find away to block out her talking. "Fine!' She trudged down the hall, basically throwing a tantrum.

Vivi sighed and turned over then soon fell into a deep sleep. "Vivi!" Vivi's sleep was interrupted by a loud, exultant voice buzzing in his ear. "Vivi Hana wants to have a tea party! Felten told Hana to ask Vivi first!" Vivi picked up his heavy head to gaze at the girl sitting on top of him with a bright,cheery grin slapped on her face. "Get off of me!" Vivi Twitched _what is wrong with this girl?_ he thought to himself.

"Not until Vivi tells Hana she can have a tea party!" She was now bouncing up and down on his stomach, her over joyed grin still pasted on her face. " I never said you could not!" He shouted attempting to push her away. "Master Vivi you have a visitor" a knock came at the door most likely from the butler Toni. "Tell them to go away!" Vivi yelled back, he really was never the inviting type.

"Its Momo-chan!" That just put Vivi in a really bad mood. Momo was Hana's only human friend, yes Human, meaning that everyone else is a demon in that mansion besides, Hana. Momo was the person Vivi hated the most because he spent more time with Hana then he did and he was secretly jealous, even if he would not admit it.

"Hana! Look what I found on the street!" A young boy ran in he had jet-black hair like Vivi, he was also holding a black and white kitten in his hands. "Get that thing out of here!!!!" Vivi wailed backing as far away as possible. "Oh, sorry Momo ,Vivi is afraid of cats" Hana answered. "I'm not scared of them I just hate them to the point of vomiting!" Vivi yelped back.

"Oh yeah also Hana, I got you some flowers since I know you love them" Momo took out a large bouquet filled with various Lilly, roses, tulips, and daisy's. "Oh how sweet Hana is thankful" Hana smiled a joy filled smile and accepted the flowers. "Lets go out in the garden Momo-Chan!" Hana began to sprint ahead. "Hey take out the Chan!" Momo ran after her leaving Vivi alone with the cat (Note: Chan and chi are both a japanese additions to names to mean friend, they address people they don't know or don't know very well by adding sama or san to there names, and they address anyone related by being a girlfriend/boyfriend or wife/husband with koi at the end of there name).

"What are you looking at?!" Vivi barked at the cat staring at him from across the room as the dark aura stayed around him informing the cat of is bad mood. "Oh looks like someone is jealous! How sweet, shall I go tell Hana-Chan?" Vivi's old friend, Felten strolled into the room causally. "I'm not jealous what are you talking about?!" Vivi barked at Felten this time.

CRASH!!!

"What was that?" Felten slowly turned around to see ,Hana, standing there staring at a broken vase on the wood floors. "Ah! Hanas sorry she did not mean to break the vase, Hana will fix It right now!" Everyone went silent and glanced at Hana even the little kitten. "Why are you freaking out so much? its just a vase" Vivi added in. "I does not belong to Hana, Its all Hanas fault, and it had such pretty flowers in it but Hana broke it!" Hana continued to blame herself.

"Hana calm down its nothing that bad we have a ton of vases around this house just go outside and play some more" Vivi commanded. "But...But... Hana did something bad" Hana was now crying, she had always been such a cry baby. "Calm down Baka" Vivi finally roamed towards Hana instead of sticking on the other end of the room. (Note: Baka means stupid/Idiot in japanese)

"Hana!" Momo ran into the room..

"Momo-Chan I told you to wait for me outside!" Hana yelled disappointed he broke the promise. "But Hana you were taking to long and I got worried so I came to check on you" Vivi was giving Momo the death glare. "Get out..." Vivi was twitching he could not stand this kid. "Yeah sorry Momo I think you should leave..." Hana added.

"Fine have a good day" Momo trudged off annoyed that he had been kicked out of the house. "Hello Vivi I see your losing tolerance for humans" By the door there was a man with a lollipop in his hand and dark chocolate brown standing there, known by the name kluase (Note: Kluase is another japanese name its pronounced as Claws as in Santa Claus only spelled differently) "Why are you here again? Its like everyone has deiced to live at my house" Vivi smeared the words not wanting all these people here (Note: Vivi has never been a people person ^.^) "You should know why I'm here, did you forget? You cant just leave the demon world like that, your a duke!" kluase barked at Vivi (Note: In the Demon world there are several levels in where you stand, duke is the second highest level and very hard to make it up to, well ,at least, for most people...)

"I think I can just leave considering I did leave for 15 years" Vivi replied smugly. "You know Rosemary is getting impatient" Kluase added in (Note: Rosemary is Vivi's Fiancee, when he was born he was set up with her, so basically its a planned marriage) "Who cares she only wants to be with me because I'm a duke!" Vivi was now yelling he was tired of her thinking she could take advantage of him. (Note: Rosemary is very selfish -____-)

"Vivi who is that person?" Hana was now tugging at Vivi's pant leg and pointing at Kluase. "Vivi... is that a... HUMAN GIRL?!" Klause had burst out laughing. "Hana go to your room" Vivi ordered.


End file.
